Employees of modern companies use many different software tools to perform a variety of job functions. E-mail, instant messaging, chat, and text (SMS) messaging are all used to communicate with coworkers and project teammates. Different file systems (e.g., local machine drives, network drives, cloud storage, etc.) are used to keep track of documents, media items, and other content items that are necessary for performing work or that are the result of work. Different applications are used to view, create, and edit the various content items used by employees during the workday. While this variety of communication mechanisms, digital storage locations, and productivity applications adds flexibility to the work environment, it also adds complexity and inefficiency when the employee needs to figure out how to communicate with coworkers, where work related content items are located, and which applications are needed to view, create and edit the various content items (documents, files, images, media, etc.) that are necessary for performing the employee's job functions.